Jacob Kell's Gang
Jacob Kell's Gang, '''also referrred to by Kell as his Flock, 'were a fictional group of Immortals who served as a posse for the villain of the Highlander franchise film, Highlander: Endgame. They were a group of Immortals who had fallen under Jacob Kell's charismatic spell, and followed him like a religious leader. They were comprised of Faith, Jin Ke, Cracker Bob, Winston, Carlos and Manny. They broke the rules of The Game by fighting together against a single Immortal, in blatant disregard of the one on one rule, so that Kell could take opponent's Quickenings to become more powerful. Kell's ultimate goal was to make Connor MacLeod suffer because he had killed Kell's father. In 2002, they attacked the Sanctuary run by the Watchers, slaughtering the guards. Then they watched as Kell slew the helpless Immortals held drugged within the Sanctuary, sparing only Connor, who had gone there to seek a respite from all the death in his life. Kell wanted Connor to be the last Immortal he would kill, so he could see his friends die. To make him suffer, Kell next targeted Connor's clansman and friend, Duncan MacLeod, knowing that neither Connor or Duncan were powerful enough to defeat him. The gang attacked Duncan ''en masse in the remains of Connor's loft, and Duncan barely escaped. This was because Carlos shot him through a window against Kell's orders. Carlos would pay with his life. A few days later Kell gathered his followers together for supper... a last supper. During the meal he leaped on the table, swords in hand, and swiftly decapitated his own followers, absorbing their Quickenings to make himself stronger for the impending battle with Duncan MacLeod. The only one that Kell spared from the massacre was Faith, for whom he had feelings. What Kell wasn't counting with was the fact that Connor offered his head to Duncan, making him more powerful and helping him defeat Kell forever. Jin Ke Jin Ke was a soldier serving the then Chinese King (and later, Emperor) Qin Shi Huang and was charged to protect the workers who built the Great Wall of China from nomad attacks. A highly-skilled unarmed fighter, Jin Ke's preferred weapon is a spear. Dissatisfied with the emperor and his bloody actions, he took part in a conspiracy to assassinate him. The conspiracy, however, was discovered and all its members were killed, except Jin, who awakened as an Immortal. He thought this new life would enable him to amend his faults, so he decided to live honorably, defending the right causes and fighting evil. In 19th century China, he met Jacob Kell, who convinced him that honor existed only in victory. Swayed by Kell's words, Jin Ke chose to become the first of his followers. He was used as a backup plan when the remaining members of the gang failed to accomplish their mission. This was seen when the gang tried to kill Duncan MacLeod. After Winston, Cracker Bob, Carlos and Manny were unable to kill him, they stepped aside so that Ke could fight Duncan. However, Duncan was as strong as Ke and their fight was interrupted by Kell. He was the first member to be killed in the gang at the "last supper," and the only one to raise a sword against his former leader. There is a alternate scene in the DVD special features with shows that Jin actually beheaded himself (Stabbing his sword into a wall and running his head through the blade hence denying Kell a chance to kill him. Jacob Kell killed him effortlessly. Jin Ke appears to be a highly fictionalized version of Jing Ke, a soldier who failed to assassinate Qin Shi Huang. Cracker Bob "Cracker" Bob was owner of an explosive and eccentric personality. It is unknown where he originally came from or what his real name was. He met Immortal Jacob Kell, a former priest who was pursuing a centuries-long vendetta against Connor MacLeod in Georgia in 1926. Traveling through the South, Kell recognized Bob as a pre-Immortal. When Bob proposed to lead him to his next destination, Kell accepted, curious to see what the latter was preparing for him. At the city's exit, Bob tried to rob him, but Kell beat him easily. Amused, Kell decided to keep him close. Bob then became the second member of his group after Jin Ke. His weapon of choice became a heavy wooden club covered in spikes and he started to wear eccentric clothes (probably made by Faith, who was a fashion designer). He was the second member executed by Kell in the gang's "final supper". Before being beheaded, Bob could do nothing but smile at Kell, realizing he and the other members had been tricked. Winston Winston was born in Jamaica in 1834, and was raised by former slave parents. In 1865, he was witness to the brutal repression used by English troops to stop the Jamaican rebellion. He would see his parents die before his eyes. Insane with rage, he attacked the soldier responsible for their death and from a bayonet through the heart. After becoming Immortal, he turned into a frightening adversary for the colonists. After the island's independence, he became a mercenary. In North Africa, during World War II, Winston met and joined Jacob Kell's gang. He later became the leader of a network of marijuana smugglers in New York, under Kell's command. In 1972, he discovered among the network's members an Immortal named Carlos. Carlos would also join the gang. Winston lead the members on their missions. When they failed it was up to Jing Ke to finish the job, as seen in the attack on Duncan MacLeod, when Jing Ke had to intervene. He was the third member to be executed by Kell in their "last supper". Carlos Carlos was born a slave in South Carolina in 1789. He became Immortal after being lynched by a local vigilante group at the time of a slave rebellion. Carlos would then kill several slave owners and racists. He would also attack Ku Klux Klan members. If by chance, he was killed doing the misdeeds, it would give him a certain pleasure to reappear in front of his killers and terrify them before killing them. He wasn't a big lover of swords preferring to use guns against other Immortals. In 1972, in New York, he was part of a marijuana smuggling network, lead by Immortal Winston. This would lead him to Jacob Kell, with whom Winston was allied. The gang served his purpose of not having to fight with swords and within the gang he was safe from other Immortals. During the gang's attack against Duncan MacLeod, Carlos decided to shot MacLeod through a window, enabling him to escape from certain death. Displeased by the fact of having disobeyed his orders by using a gun, Kell taunted Carlos to attack him. Carlos attacked him and was beheaded within seconds. Manny Manny was a young Hawaiian who, in 1965, joined the United States Army during the Vietnam War. The young Private was terrified of being killed, unaware of the fact that he was a pre-Immortal. His commander, who was an Immortal, sensed that Manny was a pre-Immortal and tried to reassure him by saying that the bullets couldn't do anything to him. But Manny didn't believe him, and was certain that his fate was to die in Vietnam. One day, his regiment was attacked by the Viet Cong. Their artillery decimated the troops. Manny reawakened as an Immortal, and survived. Unfortunately, his commander, despite his immortality, was killed when the heavy artillery beheaded him. Manny would later join Kell's gang, enraptured by Kell's charismatic spell. He was a low profile member within the gang, contrasting with his more active team members Cracker Bob, Winston and Carlos. Just like the others in the group, he was executed by Kell in their "last supper". Category:Characters Category:Deceased individuals